


Pretty In Pink

by Youknow235



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: (in a way), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dick in a dress, Dick's like 16, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknow235/pseuds/Youknow235
Summary: Slade forces Robin to dress as a pretty girl for an undercover mission.Dick doesn't give in easily.





	1. Persuasion

“No. No fucking way.” Dick practically whined.

Slade held up a pale pink coloured dress with thin shoulder straps and black stiletto heels.

“Slade, you can’t be serious.” He pouted.

“As I am not wearing a red nose and face paint, you can assume that I am.” Was Slade’s, sarcastic as ever, reply.

Dick rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and stood so his hips were cocked to one side.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Yes you are.”

“Or what?” Dick raised a bratty eyebrow.

Slade placed the dress and shoes on the table next to them, then proceeded to crowd into Dick’s personal space against the wall of their training room. With a hand either side of the boys head on the wall, Slade leaned closer, a few strands of dark greying hair falling into his eyes. Dick backed up as far as he could. His legs spread almost automatically as Slade’s knee edged up between his own.

“I’ll have to persuade you, by any means necessary.” Slade murmured into Dick’s ear.

He couldn’t supress the shivers that made their way down his spine at the feel of his mentor’s warm breath on his neck. The feel of a large hand tugging his hair to bare his neck elicited a sharp gasp from Dick’s partially open lips. His hands moved up to push at Slade’s hard, toned chest. Wet lips moved against his exposed throat and Dick couldn’t hold in the soft whimpers that escaped even as he bit his plush bottom lip.

A knee ground up into Dick’s already semi hard cock. He pushed again at Slade but the older man didn’t move an inch and his kisses made their way down the side of his neck and then up again behind his ear.

“Slade.” He moaned breathlessly, hands curled into fists around the material of Slade’s t-shirt. “Stop.”

“So you’ll wear the dress?”

He could feel Slade’s smirk against his neck.

When, stubbornly, there was no reply, the hand in Dick’s hair pulled harshly as the older man bit down hard on the juncture between Dick’s neck and shoulder.

“Slade, I’m really not gonna do it.”

At that, Slade pulled Dick away from the wall and slung him over his muscled shoulder. He flung open the door and, deaf to Dick’s screeching protests, began walking down the hall way.

“Slade, I swear to God, put me down!”

“Oh shut up, Brat.” Slade smirked, laying a heavy smack to Dick’s arse.

When they got to Slade’s room, he didn’t put Dick down right away but instead sat down in his arm chair and laid Dick across his lap still with his arse on full display for the older man. He pulled his tight ‘leggings’ (if you will) down his legs along with his boxer briefs to reveal Dick’s backside to the cool air.

“You gonna wear the dress for this mission, Dickie?” Slade rubbed the palm of his rough hand over both of Dick’s arse cheeks then squeezed each of them.

Dick knew what was coming next, but still jolted in Slade’s lap at the sting as a hand came down hard on his right cheek with a crack.

“Slade, stop.” Dick whined, blood already flowing south.

His hand came down again, harder than the first time and Dick cried out.

“Just wear the dress, Dick. You’ll look so good with your lovely legs showing. I’ll even help you shave.”

While Slade spoke, one hand made its way to massage Dick’s scalp and the other began rubbing at Dick’s arse, soothing the red hand prints. Dick dropped his head, not giving in yet.

Slade chuckled at his defiance and brought his hand down again. Dick caught his lip between his teeth in an attempt to muffle the gasps and moans Slade brought out with each slap.

After 5 more strikes, Dick could feel the wetness collecting on his pants from his dripping erection. He moaned on his 9th hit and accidentally rubbed himself against Slade’s thigh.

“Naughty, Robin.” Slade tutted, man handling Dick so he was straddling him instead.

Dick’s hands found Slade’s chest again as he rolled his hips against his mentor helplessly. Slade’s hands slid to his aching arse and squeezed tightly, assisting in the boy’s rocking. He quickly pulled off the rest of Dick’s trousers and threw them on the floor. Again, Slade scooped Dick into his arms and deposited him on the large bed on his back.

Slade knelt on the bed in between Dick’s splayed open legs. Moving closer, Slade grabbed the boy’s thighs and pulled him closer. He bent down to breathe across Dick’s exposed, puckered entrance.

“Slade.” Dick whimpered as he moved his hands to try and tug on Slade’s hair to bring him closer but was stopped as the man grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them forcibly above his head.

Dick moaned in defeat and let his legs fall wider as Slade began kissing his inner thighs. He sucked dark bruises as he made his way higher between the teen’s legs.

“Imagine these hairless and that little skirt only just covering the evidence of my ownership.” He growled, biting the tender flesh.

Dick cried out in response, bucking up to try and get contact on his leaking erection and pulling on his restricted writs, but Slade didn’t give up any slack.

“Please.” He brokenly whispered.

“Say you’ll wear the dress and I’ll let you come, Dickie.”

Dick shook his head, eyes feeling warm as tears began forming. He threw his head back against the mattress as Slade’s kisses made their way up and between his cheeks but purposefully avoiding the place Dick wanted the man’s lips most.

After minutes of painful torture, Slade’s lips finally met Dick’s entrance. His wet tongue danced around it, before finally making contact. Dick gasped loudly and Slade’s ears were met with pleas and cries of his name. His tongue speared into the boy in between light nibbles on the rim.

Slade took both of the boy’s wrists into one hand and added a finger to the mix, Dick’s pleas became louder and more desperate as wet tears began dripping down his cheeks. He looked so pretty when he cried.

“Please Slade. Please.” He sobbed.

“Just say you’ll wear the dress.” Slade smirked evilly.

Slade’s pulled out his finger to add another so two were now sinking into Dick’s hole. As his fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside the boy, Dick cried out. He was so close to the edge and Slade knew it.

He withdrew his fingers and more tears flooded from Dick’s watery blue eyes.

“Fine.” He gasped in defeat. “I’ll wear the fucking dress.”

“Good boy.” Slade smiled replacing his fingers back into Dick.

Slade lent forward and engulfed Dick’s perfect lips in his own. He swirled his tongue in the boys mouth and took the hands away from Dick’s wrists.

“Keep them there.” He ordered against Dick’s lips.

The he wrapped the hand, that wasn’t already preoccupied, round Dick’s cock. He stroked in time with the thrusts of his fingers until Dick couldn’t kiss back and was just panting into Slade’s mouth.

“Come on, Kid. You’re so close. You’re gonna look so gorgeous in this dress; I can’t wait to see it. On the mission, I’m gonna have a hard time keeping my hands off you. So will Attila, our target. I swear if he so much as touches you I’ll make his death 10 times more painful. But I wouldn’t be surprised if every man in there’s eyes were on you.” Slade murmured against Dick’s open mouth.

His eyes were pressed shut as he moaned and whimpered. He cried out and bucked into Slade’s hands as his orgasm rushed through him. Hot cum spurted between their mostly clothed bodies and Dick’s body went limp as he finished, all the energy draining from him as the afterglow settled in.

Slade pulled him up to sit in his lap again. He curled into Slade’s chest and rested his head against the older man, fists clutching at his t-shirt. Slade’s strong arms wrapped around him as he whispered praise into Dick’s damp hair.

“Good boy, Dickie, you’re okay. Daddy’s got you, Baby doll.”

Dick let out a last broken whimper at that, curling tighter into Slade’s warm, protective body.

“Now let’s give you a bath and get you ready for tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Now let's give you a bath and get you ready for tonight."

Dick groaned and nuzzled his face into the heat of Slade’s neck. The man stood, holding a limp Dick bridal style in his arms. He carried the boy into the en suite and sat him on the surface next to the sink. Slade tugged off Dick’s cum covered black t-shirt and chucked it into the washing basket. Dick lent back causally against the wall behind him and smirked lazily as Slade turned away to begin running the large, circular bath that was situated in the corner of the room.

When the tub was full, Slade turned back to Dick and lifted him into the water with hands under Dick’s arm pits. The water was lovely and warm and the tension in Dick’s muscles melted immediately. Facing the wall, Dick heard Slade removing his own clothes behind him. The water splashed against Dick’s naked body as Slade got in next to him.

Dick turned around to lean against the back of the tub. Slade was already squirting shampoo into his hand and beckoned Dick over to him. He pulled Dick so he was sat with his back pressed against Slade’s golden chest and began massaging the shampoo into Dick’s dark hair. He moaned lightly in pleasure as he slumped against Slade. The older man chuckled lightly at his reaction.

“Get under.” He smirked, pushing Dick forward and under the water. “Good job you’re flexible, Kid.” He grinned when Dick was back above the surface.

Dick pushed away from him, spluttering slightly, and turned to face him.

“Bastard.” He coughed, aiming a glare at his mentor. “You’re not gonna make me wear a wig, are you?”

“I’ve got someone down to just add a couple of extensions.” Slade smiled evilly.

Dick groaned. “Please don’t make me, my hair’s pretty long at the moment anyway.”

“You’ll be more convincing with longer hair, Dickie. Now get over here so I can shave those gorgeous legs.”

“Do you have to?” Dick asked, but reluctantly laid one across Slade’s body so it was resting on the edge of the bath, out of the water so the man had access.

“I don’t want you cutting yourself.”

Slade squirted some shaving foam onto his shin and began rubbing it along his leg. Dick was apprehensive about letting Slade do this, but didn’t really have much of an option as the man gently ran the razor down his leg. Carefully going over his knee, Slade made his way higher up Dick’s leg. Finding it hard to balance with his leg stuck up on the side, Dick wobbled a bit, but Slade caught him with his spare hand holding under Dick’s thigh. The boy moved to squat next to Slade so his leg was straight and out to his right and he placed his hands onto Slade’s large shoulders for support.

“Next.” Slade held his hand palm up for Dick to place his calf there.

Dick made his way over Slade’s lap so he was sat on the other side of the man with his left leg on the other side of the bath. Slade did the same again and when he was finished, spent time stroking the soft, hairless skin of Dick’s thigh. Dick scooted to the left so he was straddling Slade and wrapped his arms around his neck. Slade lent down and licked a striped across Dick’s pink lips.

“Ugh, gross.” Dick grimaced and Slade just laughed at him.

“While we’re at it, we can shave somewhere else too.” He purred as suggestive fingers grazed against his entrance.

Dick yelped and jumped in his lap. “No.”

“Yes.” Slade bent him over the edge of the tub.

“No!” Dick growled, kicked back and splashing his mentor with water.

Slade pulled his cheeks apart and whispered, “Yes.” Against his hole.

“Come on out then, Princess.” Slade grinned, waiting for Dick to open the en suit door.

“Fuck off.” Was his reply.

“You’re gonna look so pretty for Daddy.” Slade cooed. “Dickie, we can’t wait all night. We have a mission. You promised remember?”

At that, the door slowly opened and Dick stepped out, black heels clicking against the wooden floor. His pink dress barely reached mid-thigh and he wore a slightly stuffed strapless bra underneath. Dick’s cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment and his brown extensions were curled to perfection. Eyelashes heavy and dark with mascara; eye lids coloured with nude, sparkly eye shadow; cheek bones dusted with highlight and pink blusher and pouty lips painted with hot pink lip stick.

“You look stunning, Baby.” Slade leered at him. “Come and give Daddy a close up.”

“Fuck you.” Dick snarled.

“What panties you got on, hm?” Slade bit his lip and cocked his head to the side, stepping closer to the boy.

“Don’t touch me.” Dick bared his teeth, trying to seem threatening but only amusement glimmered in Slade’s eyes.

“Let’s get going then, Kid.”

He opened the door of his bedroom for Dick to walk out of. On his way through, Slade cracked a hard slap down on Dick’s almost bare arse from under the short dress. The boy turned and threw him the dirtiest look.

When they arrived at the casino, Slade parked the car and got out to open Dick’s door for him so the valet could park for them. He offered his arm to the boy to hold as they walked up the steps, talking in hushed voices.

“We just need to take down Attila and get out. He owns the place so if you can get him to take you somewhere private,” Slade said as Dick moved closer as a couple of men looked him up and down disturbingly. “I’ll take down his chums while you take care of him and I’ll meet both of you in his office, okay Baby girl?”

Dick growled, but kept up his innocent little girl act as Slade smirked and walked him through the doors of the casino.

Looking around, the place was big. There were people gathered around blackjack tables, other surrounding roulette and three card poker, then more people at the bar or just sitting and chatting to each other. So yeah, Dick felt intimidated, especially with the stares he was getting.

After getting drinks from the bar, bourbon whiskey for Slade and a reluctant Margarita for Dick, they made their way to an empty spot at a table. He sat in the chair and tugged Dick to stand close next to him. Dick stood silently as he scanned the casino for their target, Attila.

He was brought crashing back down to Earth by a hand creeping under his dress and squeezing on his arse.

“At least try to look interested, Darling.” Slade said, pulling Dick into his body and feeling along the lace panties the dress was covering.

He slipped his hands beneath them to feel Dick’s bare, smooth arse cheeks and squeezed again.

“Stop.” Dick breathed.

He couldn’t afford to get hard in this outfit, it would give everything away.

“He’s over there. 4 o’clock.” Slade murmured.

Dick shuffled closer to Slade to rest his head on the man’s shoulder in a discrete act of looking for their target.

“Oh yeah, I see.” Dick whispered.

“He looking yet?” Slade asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Dick breathed.

Slade rubbed a finger over Dick’s rim and the boy yelped, pulling away. Understanding Slade’s game, Dick scowled and crossed his arms in a teenage girl way.

“Don’t be like that, Princess.” Slade grinned as their table began watching.

He attempted to pull Dick back towards him but Dick pushed him away.

“Stop.” He repeated in the most girlish voice he could muster, but Slade didn’t.

The man held him close and groped at his arse under the dress for everyone to see. Dick made and indignant sound and gave Slade another push. He let Dick go but gave him a slap on the arse as he walked away.

Dick made his way to the bar in which Attila was sat at, watching him walk up. He purposefully stood beside the target, tears in his eyes from biting the inside of his cheek. Lips pouty, he glanced to Attila to find the man still looking at him.

“What’s a young girl like you doing in a place like this with a man like that?” He asked, an easy but creepy smile gracing his lips.

Dick noticed the eerie glint in the man’s eyes and immediately felt uncomfortable.

“He’s alright really; he’s not always so rough.” Dick said in his feminine voice, lining it with an ounce of tearfulness.

“Hmm, maybe I could cheer you up?” He moved closer to Dick, turning his body towards him.

“You can try.” Dick smiled coyly.

He could feel Slade’s eyes watching his every move, but knew he’d be doing it discretely so as not to attract unwanted attention from Attila.

“I have an office upstairs, you interested?” Attila tucked a strand of Dick’s curled extension back behind his ear and Dick giggled shyly, but inside, he was dry heaving.

“Yes please.” He whispered.

“Right this way.” Attila planted a hand on the small of Dick’s back and walked him through a guarded door.

Dick met Slade’s eyes as he was ushered through the door and definitely saw the man wink with a smirk tugging at his lips.

When Dick and Attila arrived in his office, Attila closed and locked the door.

“Just in case someone decides to cut our fun short.” He leered.

“Wouldn’t want that.” Dick smiled, walking closer to the man but before he actually reached him, Attila grabbed Dick and pushed him chest down over the desk.

“Hey!” Dick yelped in surprise.

“I know you want it, Pretty.” He said, pulling Dick’s dress up to reveal his white, lace panties.

“Stop!” Dick cried.

He felt a hand; unlike the ones he was used to, come down hard on his backside. He jolted forward, tears pricking to his warm eyes. He wanted Slade. Wanted Slade to hurry up with whatever he was doing and come and get him.

Just then, as Attila got his hands under the elastic of Dick’s panties, the door to the office slammed open.

“The fuck?” Attila stood and turned to look at Slade who had his gun pointed at the man’s head.

While Attila was distracted, Dick kicked the back of his right knee and the man fell to the floor before Slade. Dick walked to the font of the man to stand close to Slade with his back to him and looked down.

“Goodnight, Motherfucker.” He growled as he slipped the gun from under the skirt of his dress and shot Attila right between the eyes. He turned back to Slade and asked: “You didn’t need him did you?”

Slade chuckled and looked down at the boy.

“No,” He said softly, placing his hand on Dick’s cheek and stroking it. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” Dick said, slightly shakily.

He moved closer to Slade and laid his head on the man’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.ryleedress.top/prom-dresses-short-pink-prom-dresses-cute-homecoming-dresses-sh429119.html - What I’m imagining as Dick’s dress
> 
> https://www.xylondon.com/jameela-black-barely-there-stilettos - His shoes


End file.
